Wanda
Wanda is a character from Two and a Half Men. She is one of Charlie's ex-girlfriends and appears only in one episode of Season 6. Biography Wanda is a model and Charlie Harper's ex-girlfriend. Jake Harper had a poster of her in his bedroom. Before her debut episode, she and Charlie had travelled to Las Vegas where they convinced a waitress into having a threesome with them. She met her again a week before she dropped by Charlie's house. She made her debut in the Season 6 episode "She'll Still Be Dead at Halftime", when she drops by Charlie's house while she was in the neighborhood. Revealing that she's drunk and horny, they both drink and char. After having some drinks, Wanda tells Charlie to have sex with her. Charlie initially agrees but later becomes reluctant as he would be cheating on Chelsea. A half-naked Wanda falls unconscious due to intoxication after Chelsea tells Charlie she would be returning to his house soon. He convinces Alan and later Jake to dump her somewhere away from his house, but she wakes up before they can carry it out. She walks into Charlie's bedroom to find her shoes and then leaves the house, though she doesn't care or doesn't know that Charlie was having sex with Chelsea in his bedroom. Trivia * She has a history with Charlie Harper and is comfortable in having casual sex with him. * She revealed that the waitress they had a threesome with in Las Vegas had gained a lot of weight since their encounter and smells "better" like Fritos chips. * She has a weakness for alcohol. *She tends to fall unconsious frequently. * After falling unconsious, she awakens with little or no recollection of what's happened to her. *Her poster in Jake Harper's room is her wearing short-shorts and an orange tank-top and holding a air guitar in her arms. *She's revealed to have no plastic surgery/implants, when Alan accidently face-plants her chest and remarks "Goodness Gracious, these are REAL!". Gallery 616 028.JPG 616 029.JPG 616 030.JPG 616 031.JPG 616 032.JPG 616 033.JPG 616 034.JPG 616 035.JPG 616 036.JPG 616 037.JPG 616 038.JPG 616 039.JPG 616 040.JPG 616 041.JPG 616 042.JPG 616 043.JPG 616 044.JPG 616 045.JPG 616 046.JPG 616 047.JPG 616 048.JPG 616 049.JPG 616 050.JPG 616 051.JPG 616 052.JPG 616 053.JPG 616 054.JPG 616 055.JPG 616 056.JPG 616 057.JPG 616 058.JPG 616 059.JPG 616 060.JPG 616 061.JPG 616 062.JPG 616 063.JPG 616 064.JPG 616 065.JPG 616 066.JPG 616 067.JPG 616 068.JPG 616 069.JPG 616 070.JPG 616 071.JPG 616 072.JPG 616 073.JPG 616 074.JPG 616 075.JPG 616 076.JPG 616 077.JPG 616 078.JPG 616 079.JPG 616 080.JPG 616 081.JPG 616 082.JPG 616 083.JPG 616 084.JPG 616 085.JPG 616 086.JPG 616 087.JPG 616 088.JPG 616 089.JPG 616 090.JPG 616 091.JPG 616 092.JPG 616 093.JPG 616 094.JPG 616 095.JPG 616 096.JPG 616 097.JPG 616 098.JPG 616 099.JPG 616 100.JPG 616 108.JPG 616 109.JPG 616 110.JPG 616 112.JPG 616 152.JPG 616 159.JPG 616 160.JPG 616 161.JPG 616 162.JPG 616 163.JPG 616 164.JPG Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:LGBT characters